Harry Potter and the Thousands Years' Prophecy
by Matt255
Summary: A person had been killed. All left was two letters. Harry went to find its secrets. Meanwhile someone else also wants to know the it. Can Harry finds the secret and prevent it from falling into the wrong hands before it's too late? AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own THE Harry Potter characters.

**Prologue**

Raindrops fell like a waterfall from the heavy rain, down to the city of London. Unlike the usual London weather, temperature fell dramatically from the day before. Cold summer breeze blew through the open window of a seven story office building, making a woman inside the office shiver. The woman walked towards the open window attempt to close it. From the third floor of her office, she sighed while looked down at the deserted street illuminated by the traditional Victorian street lamps, before turned around to go back to her work.

In the centre of the huge British Museum Reading Room, a woman with strawberry blonde hair was sitting on her knees with her hands tied behind her back. Two black cloaked figures stood at the entrance of the room. Both of them were armed with pistols pointing it at the woman's head. The woman looked like in her mid-twenties. She was wearing a white long sleeve blouse and a pair of faded jeans which both were covered by her own blood. Her pale blue eyes were widening in fear, locked with the guns in her assailants' hand. Her strawberry blonde hair was covered by her blood just like her clothes and hasn't been messier in her whole life.

'Where are the file and the books?' hissed the assailant at her right.

'I said I have no idea what you are talking about. What file? What books?' the woman yelled wildly.

On the left side of the room behind the counter was a large shelf. Several folders, originally belonged to the shelf, was tossed away carelessly by the assailants and had landed around the counter. A computer was on the counter. Its monitor was broken by her assailant in his frustration, had been hurled on the carpet. On the keyboard's right was a pad in a neat writing says:

_Tel: 342-6135_

_Date: 27th July, 8:30 AM_

_Come to office tonight._

_L.C._

A phone was on the keyboard's left side, but the line had been cut off. From the entrance door which is half opened, come the only light in the room. The light lit up the dim reading room in the huge Greek revival style building. A pine green coloured carpet under their feet. The huge domed ceiling echoes every sound they made within the room in the silent night.

The great museum has ninety-four galleries and thousands of artefacts. It is the oldest museum in the world and enlightens visitors from around the globe. Through the enormous domed ceiling's windows, heavy rain could be seen.

'This is your last chance, where are the file and the books? Maybe we can bargain a little as you clearly don't know the exact hiding place of them. Maybe... and I mean it. _Maybe_ we'll consider to let you live... a bit longer if you could kindly tell us something you know that might help us.' the same assailant said with a smirk on his face laughing evilly.

A momentary silence fell in the room, no-one moved, three people within the room seemed all holding their breath as the only sound could be heard are the sound of pounding rain.

'I... I don't know where the file is, and I think the books are somewhere in the stock room on the underground floor. I'm not to be trusted with some secrets like that, the director says... but...' the woman said this really quickly, but interrupted by...

BANG!

Then she screamed.

The woman's eyes widened more if possible as the bullet hit the woman's stomach where her clothes began soaked by her own blood.

'I... I...' the woman trembling violently, as she sank lower to the floor.

'Shame, you could have saved yourself, but seeing as you are not as cooperating as we expected you would be, you have no use to us. Oh, by the way, there are no stock rooms on the underground floor, thought you could come up with a better lie.' the cold vice said as an after thought with a sneer on his face.

Katie Fletcher, privet secretary of the director of the British Museum, Louis Chippendale, heard footsteps fading away and a slamming sound of the entrance door, signalling the departure of her assailants, before drift into unconscious. Unknown to her assailants there are two letters lay on the tray of the out mailing box...


	2. Chapter 01 Breakfast, Morning News

**Disclaimer: I don't own THE Harry Potter characters. But I own the REST of them.**

**Chapter 1 - Breakfast, Morning News and a Letter from No One**

Unlike the cold summer rain yesterday had, sunbeams were getting in through the window, lightening the small room where a teenage boy in his bed. In England, the sun rises early in the morning in summer time. It was about five o'clock in the morning. The boy in the bed stirred and slowly opened his eyes. It's not for a normal teenager to get up at five o'clock in the morning, but this one was everything but normal. He sat up on his bed starting to begin another his miserable days. He chose a T-shirt which is one or two size big for him and faded jeans to wear. He was about five feet and seven tall, a little shorter than a normal boy in his age. He was wearing a rounded black framed glass which has some tapes on it to keep it in to one piece. Behind the glass was a pair of brilliant emerald green eyes. He has jet-black hair which is unruly. In fact it had never been neat. Standing up he made his way to the downstairs to make his relatives their breakfast.

Harry Potter was an unusual teenage boy. Nearly fourteen years ago tragic accident had happened to his family when he lost both of his parents. The car accident separate the happy Potter family apart as after his parents death, he was left with his only living relatives, the Dursleys. At least, that was all what his aunt told him whenever he asked. Well, not whenever but when she answers.

Petunia Dursley, Harry's mother Lily's sister and the only blood relative, and Vernon Dursley, her husband, had taken Harry in when he was left at their door step nearly fourteen years ago. Harry lived in the cupboard under the stairs from then until two years ago because of the inspection of the children's living condition. Harry has been given the smallest bedroom on the second floor ever since. Thanks to his cousin Dudley Dursley, Harry had very few friends after he finished his primary school. He is now going to a local secondary school and has a part-time job over the summer. Dudley had come back from his privet boarding school for his summer vacations two weeks ago which usually means more troubles for Harry.

As Harry was cooking the breakfast, Petunia Dursley was the first to coming to the kitchen.

'Potter! Don't let anything burned otherwise it will be your meal for the week!' squealed Aunt Petunia.

'Yes, aunt Petunia.' Harry not looks up from his cooking.

Harry's uncle and cousin are coming through the kitchen door as Harry's aunt sat at the kitchen table. As soon as they came Vernon Dursley went straight to seat opposite to his wife then using the remote control to turn the television on and change it to the morning news channel while Dudley take the sofa and helped himself with some morning snacks. Harry after get everything prepared put bacon, bread and egg into dishes and put it on the kitchen table.

The news on the television was saying something about some famous actor marrying some famous actress and the reporter commenting on how cute they are. While Petunia saying loudly about how she had already known that for long time, and how she was absolutely right, wanting to show off the neighbours. The Dursleys was everything but strange. The kind of perfect family in the films. A thud sound coming from front door signalling the morning post has arrived.

'Boy! Get the post and newspaper.' Vernon shouted loudly.

Harry went straight out of the kitchen door not wanting to spend one more second with him so-called family. As he approached the front door, on the top was a yellowish envelope addressed to him. On the back of the envelope, it was sealed with a crest with lion, raven, badger and snake on it. He quickly shoved the letter into his pocket not wanting it to be seen by his uncle and aunt, and take a mental note to read the letter later when he was not with his family. He went through the rest of the post and opened the door and picked the newspaper laid on the door step. Then he saw the newspaper's front-page. 'Break-In at the British Museum; Eleven Killed One Critical Condition, Two Artefacts Missing' _Oh, this news can keep the front-page for few days. It must be a field day for the reporters_. Harry chuckled at his own thought while standing there read the article. The article says:

_Criminals break into the British Museum. The director of the museum only stated two artefacts are missing but not the details. There is a rumour saying that the artefacts were supposed to arrive yesterday night after the visiting hours. We, the Daily News think that the assailants must have someone inside the museum and committed it crime with a plan. The secretary who was supposed to receive the artefacts was murdered inside the Reading Room. All the securities standing on the assailants' way were killed as well. The security informed the police office said 'The assailants also wanted other things but looked like they couldn't find it. I was hiding inside the security office when they killed Katie. (the secretary's name) She was a very fine young lady, always polite. She got the position two years ago and often stayed even after the duty hours. She liked the legends of King Arthur and often researched about it. Very fine young lady indeed. Everyone within the museum loved her.' This comment brought us more questions. If everyone loved her why would they kill her? Was she just at the wrong place on the wrong time? Or there are also the possibilities that she was the co-offender of the crime and they had a fight in resort she being killed. Unless the museum tells us more about the missing artefacts, we must say we don't even have enough evidence to guess..._

_Interesting._ He thought as he closed the door and went back to the kitchen put the post and newspaper on the table and eat his own breakfast at the counter in the kitchen.

'What are you planning to do today, boy!' Harry's uncle yelled out of blue.

'I'm going to my part time job and I'll be back bef...' Harry was cut off by his cousin

'He's going to go to the job and to meet his girlfriend.' Dudley was saying the girlfriend part in a sweet tone, or doing his best to do so.

'Sophie is not my girlfriend, and she is meeting me because I...' Harry was again cut off.

'You want to snog with her?' Dudley put an innocent look on his face.

'Is it true that you got a girlfriend?' Uncle Vernon's face turned into an interesting colour of purple.

'No, I...' Harry never got to finish his sentence as Dudley cut in.

'Of course he has one. She's been his girlfriend for the past three years now.' Harry's uncle's face could be mistaken with a blue china vase by now.

'Is this how you are going to repay us? Got yourself a girlfriend and run away. Don't even appreciate us for taking you in and give you food to eat and place to live?' Uncle Vernon shouted.

'I'm sure even if I want to run away her parents won't agree.' Harry immediately shut his mouth realising his mistake by being cheeky.

SMACK!

Harry's uncle slapped hard across his face and yelling frantically.

'You are just like you pathetic mother and father. Got themselves killed can't even bring up their own child. You are just like them, have nothing better to do but to get drunk. You know when married? They married when they was eighteen! Not to mention your mother was just a slut. Begging other people for money. Look at Dudley, you are not even half decent as him. I'm not expecting you to be of course, considering you got someone like... _that things_ as your parents...'

He never finished his speech as the glass within the living room suddenly break into thousands pieces. Harry doesn't know what happened but took his chance to escape. Even though wanted to punch his uncle on his face, Harry decided against it. Knowing he is in huge trouble already, quickly run up his room.

After he got into his room he quickly locked it from inside. His uncle's shouting could be heard but he ignored it. He changed to his part-time job clothes and put the letter from morning post into his pocket, and he got out of the house through his window. While thinking what he's going to do when he gets home.

* * *

Mr Thomson, the librarian, was sitting behind his table at the director office of the town library, ten minutes later when Harry arrived. He greeted Harry and told Harry to follow him to the back of the library. 

'Now, here we are. There are lots of new books arrived today. And what I want you to do this morning are, to put all the new books in the correct bookshelf. Can you do that Harry?'

'Of course, sir.' Harry replied politely as he looked around for the new books. There are at least a hundred of them. _This is going to be a long morning._ Harry thought couldn't help letting out a sigh.

After an hour or so working, Harry couldn't help but to let his thought to wonder back to today's morning newspaper article. _Who would want to kill eleven people yet just for two artefacts? Even the one who killed eleven people and stole the artefacts only had the artefacts they took in mind, will it worth? I mean I can't find something I desperately need to commit murder. Well, except my parents but you can't bring people back by kill somebody else. I wonder what they were looked like or how they truly are..._

'Wow, are you sure you slept last night at all? I mean you practically half sleeping when you are working and got this dreaming look on your face, thinking about you girlfriend or something? Besides, you put almost every book in the cart to this one bookshelf. I mean, I know the town library is good at organise books but sure not that much books to put and I can clearly see that the book you just put in have different number than the other one you put in, so it couldn't be right, right?' an annoying sarcastic yet bossy voice interrupted Harry's thoughts.

'I um... I... Well... Good morning Sophie. It's so nice to see you from the morning. It's exactly what I needed to start a wonderful day.' Harry replied by using an equally sarcastic tone.

'Oh, good morning to you too, Harry. I would be honoured to start you wonderful day.' she sighed, her tone back to normal. 'I'm sorry. I didn't know you disliked me that much. Meeting me at the beginning of the day will must be your worst nightmare, huh?' she said dejectedly yet trying to make a joke. 'But, no worries. I shall be gone. A second later I'm not here! Never mind me.' Her tone suddenly brightened. Sophie turned and walked off. Harry quickly caught up with her and grabbed her wrist to turning her around to face him, before she was going into the lobby.

'Look, I'm sorry, OK? I just... didn't have a good day and annoyed. People get up on the wrong side of the bed. Something like that... Come on! You know what I mean... right? You know...'Harry tail off, as Sophie still just raising her eyebrows.

'No, I don't know actually. Please do tell me. Enlighten me with you wonderful excuses.' Sophie now turned around fully and face-to-face with him and looked straight at his emerald green eyes.

'I um... I just... Fine, I'm sorry. I have no reason to snap at you. I don't have any excuses. Please forgive me.' Harry looked at her eyes hopefully, hoping she could forgive him.

'Well, what else could I say? Apology accepted. Honestly, I don't understand why you don't think before you speak. Well, anyways. I didn't come here to have a fight...' she was cut off by Harry.

'No, you always come here anyways. What do you always do again? Reading? Looking for troubles?' Harry said rolling his eyes.

'As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted. Do you have any news?' Sophie looked at him sternly.

'Oh, I got a letter this morning but I haven't read it yet.' Harry replied. He quickly remembered the letter in his pocket.

'I'll see you at you lunch break then. We could read it then as well.' suggested Sophie. She cocked her head to left side, thinking hard while biting her lip.

'Yeah, see you later then. I'll take an hour and a half break from half past eleven. And I'll meet you at the front lobby.' Harry said as he gave a small smile and a wave of his hand and turned around to get his morning work done.

* * *

After another two and a half hours hard working Harry finally finished his morning work and went to the front lobby to meet Sophie. When he got there, although he was three minutes early, Sophie was already there with a book open in her arms, leaning against the marble stone made wall with a frown on her face. _I should have known that she would come at least five minutes early before the said time._ Harry thought as he made his way to Sophie. 

Sophie is one of a few friends of Harry's. She is ten and a half months younger than him. Although she should be a year younger than Harry, she somehow managed to persuade the school teachers to skip a year. This was from lots of pleading and proving herself by academic effort and grades at school and volunteer and social activities whenever she had time. So here she is, the same year with him. She has a pair of sapphire blue eyes. The pair of her eyes often lit up whenever she gets excited about something like, say, go to library or shopping etc... She usually is extremely composed but yet energetic. Care for the younger and older, kind to everyone, well not _everyone_ because there is someone like Dudley and his gang who she is not kind with, but almost everyone. Harry had got her fearfully angry once before. Even the often forgiving younger girl can be really horrifying when she got extremely angry. Harry shuddered at the memory. _Thank god she was usually calm and won't get angry unless something is really big and serious; otherwise I won't be here alive thinking all these things in one piece right now._ After that terrifying experience Harry knew that he would never want to get the wrong side of her.

She often plays with the lock of curly hair often hung loose just below her shoulders from the ponytail her usually tied behind into. Her light brown hair is wavy from the beginning and curls naturally at the end. If not for the ponytail it would just hang below her shoulders. Whenever she is nervous or anxious, she would twist her lock of hair around her index finger and play with it while biting her bottom lip looking really anxious like a child who just lost her beloved puppy and waiting it to be back. She has an interesting habit which is pacing around the room back and forth. Once before when they were at school, Mr Smith, the mathematics teacher decided that he should be so kind for the class' sake that he would give everyone a quiz without any notice. Sophie was the best student in the class but when she has something to do with school work she has a motto, which is "Providing is preventing." always wanting to be prepared. Mr Smith sent everyone out of the class room saying that he has something to prepare. Everyone waited in the corridor just outside the class room. Harry was leaning against the wall while Sophie was pacing frantically back and forth muttering something, like 'can't the git say something the day before' and something Harry couldn't quite catch, under her breathe. Harry could have sworn that Sophie's shoes were smoking.

From the experience of Harry's, he knows her well enough that, don't argue when she has already made up her mind, if you do, you will be sorry. _Oh god, how stubborn a girl can get?_ Harry thought unbelievably.

Today, Sophie was wearing a milk-white coloured T-shirts with a light blue short sleeve blouse, a periwinkle and royal blue plaid pleated knee-length skirt to much the tops, and a periwinkle coloured snicker. On her right shoulder was a denim coloured piped corduroy messenger bag across her middle landed on her left side. As she is wearing today, Sophie always wore blue, white or black coloured clothes, only in a few occasion because of the request, Harry could remember she wore other coloured clothes. _A typical Sophie with her ordinary clothes. Wonder why she could have more friends than I do. Because of I'm stranger than her? No way! Not a chance! Anyway, why is she looking at me? _By now Sophie sensed Harry's presence, and looking at him questionably.

'Er, why you look at me like that, Harry?' Sophie's voice broke Harry's thoughts. 'Huh? What? Oh, um... what did you say again?' shaking his head, Harry asked stupidly. 'I said why you are looking at me like that.' Sophie, in a more exasperates tone. 'Like what?' Harry asked hasn't caught the point yet, looking at her confusingly with a frown on his face. 'Oh, never mind. Let's just go.' Sophie finally gave into the stupidity of her friend and turning her heel went straight out of the front door of library. Harry agreed as he followed her.

When they got outside Sophie suggested going to the coffee shop just around the corner by the reason of 'there are not much people in there, so we can have more privacy and I heard they serve meal as well and it's quite delicious'. Harry agreed and five minutes later they are in the front of the said coffee shop. They went in and seated at the back corner of the shop.

'We sell today's meal all half price, what would you like?' asked the waiter.

'I will have a cup of lemon tea as my drink, and chicken sandwich with salads as main meal, and a strawberry cheese cake for desert, please.' order Sophie as she put her menu away.

'Ah, I'll have the beef soup as my drink, and two steaks with chips as main, and two chocolate cakes for desert.' Harry ordered.

'Do you want drink and meal together or separated?' asked waiter.

'Separated.' Harry and Sophie answered together.

'Your meal will be ready in about ten minutes.' informed the waiter as he finally walked away.

'I think you eat too much. I can believe you ordered the meal for two people!' Sophie exclaimed.

'Well, at least I'm not eating some rabbit's food.' countered Harry.

'I am not eating rabbit's food. And you don't call beef soup as a drink!' Sophie half yelling indigently.

'Whatever. Anyway you want to know what the letter says or what?' said Harry as he reaches for his letters.

'Fine.' said Sophie as she crossed her arm in a defensive way.

'You know speaking of girlfriend this morning, my er... family thought you are my girlfriend.' Harry said while having difficulties to get the letter out of his pocket.

'No, that's never going to happen.' horrified with the idea of she and Harry together.

'Yeah, that's what I said, but they won't listen. I think Dudley just wanted me to get into trouble again.'

'That's very nice of him. Really thoughtful. Didn't know that he could even think.' Sophie sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

'Exactly.' Harry finally got the letter out of his pocket. As he was about to open the letter, the waiter brought their drink. After the waiter is gone they returned their attention to the letter in Harry's hand.

In front of the letter it was written in a green ink:

_Mr. H Potter_

_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

'I wonder who would send me a letter' I mean I lived here about fourteen years but not once a single letter came, you know. Do you think it's some kind of joke?' asked Harry while trying to open the envelope.

'No, it's not a joke. I think I know what it is.' Sophie's eyeing the envelope carefully.

'What? You mean you know what this is?' Harry, waving the letter with his right hand.

'I said maybe. Yes, I think _maybe I_ know what it is. So just quickly open it.' Sophie urged, her sapphire blue eyes spark with excitement.

Harry opened the letter and a piece of parchment fell out. Harry read the parchment as his eyes widened and mouth gaping like a fish out of water. At this point Sophie can't take it anymore as she took the parchment from Harry and reading it as her mouth twitched and formed a wide smile. The parchment says:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

'Just as I thought.' Sophie said as she begins to mutter to herself.

After a few minutes Harry finally recovered from the shock and asked the first question come into his mind. 'What the hell is this? Is this some kind of joke? Because if it is, it's not funny at all! I mean what's this wizard and witch rubbish as if it even exists.'

By the serious look on Sophie's face Harry became really uncomfortable. 'I mean it's just a joke right? I promise I won't get angry. Just tell me the truth' Harry asked carefully. When Sophie's still looking like nothing but serious, Harry finally snapped. 'Oh, come off it Sophie. It's you who sent these letters didn't you. You just think it's sooo funny to see the look of a stupid boy's face when he finally thought he got a letter from somebody and find out it's all just a silly joke, didn't you. You don't need to pretend you don't know because I know you know. I shouldn't have brought my hope too high, quite a friend you are huh? Is this your supposed to be early birthday present?'

When finally Harry calm down several minutes later, he saw the hurt look on Sophie's face, he couldn't help but to apologise. 'Look, I'm sorry OK? It just...' Harry sighed as he reached out to hold her hands. As she immediately put her hand out of his reach and lowered her head, very fascinated about the floor's pattern as her eyes are practically glued to the floor, Harry finally realised that he had gone too far. He thought even though it was just a silly joke, she probably didn't mean any harm, it's not like they never played prank on other people before, and often after the victim got caught up a prank, everyone will just laugh it off and say something alone the line like 'hey watch your back, I'll get you back somehow!' and just let it pass.

'Um... Sophie?'

No response.

'Look at me Sophie, please.' Harry pleaded. He remembered one time when he thought he hurt her somehow, it was just an act, and when she looked up as he thought she was shaking because she was sobbing, instead she was laughing. He really hoped it's the same this time. As she still didn't look up from the floor, Harry reached out and lifted her face to face him. When his hand touched her chin, she flinched slightly but didn't do anything. As Harry finally looked at her eyes they are watering and tears are running down her cheek. The spark in her eyes before had long gone, and was replaced by hurt. Harry couldn't help but to feel his heart ach as he thought he was the one hurting the girl in front of him and making her cry.

They had known each other since they entered the final year of primary school. Sophie didn't cry as often as a normal girl at her age do. Actually Harry didn't have many memory of her crying, because she was the kind of person always putting her guards up and rarely open up to anyone. Harry was one of the few people she could open up to. At the beginning she didn't open up to him either, in the first two months of their friendship Harry always admired the way she is acting not effected by anyone. But after their friendship became stronger and they grew closer, Harry finally came to see the girl without the often calm or exciting expression she put up for everyone see. He knew it then, that it was her way to conceal her pain from the world, to be strong and to cope with her mother's death. _Yes._ Harry thought. _Her mother's death. _That was the reason for why she came to Surrey at the first place. She never told anyone besides him among her friends that that's the reason she came. She always told everyone that it was because of her father's job. Nobody knew, not even the school teachers knew the fact that her mother died. If you ask any of her other friends, they would all answer 'I don't know. She always avoids the question. But I think it's because her parents divorced and she simply don't want to talk about it.' But she told him, if he swore not to tell anybody about it. She trusted him with her deepest secret, with her heart.

Harry still could remember the beginning of their friendship clearly. When she first transferred to his school, she just put all the energy to her study and volunteers. But that was until she befriended him. Well she still does, but not as before. Harry couldn't help but to smile at the memory.

_**Flash Back**

* * *

_

_A twelve year Harry Potter was setting on the swing in the park near his home, when his cousin Dudley decided to pay a visit to him. The sky was covered with clouds but not a raining day. Dudley and his gang was punching and kicking him when a voice yelled from behind them._

_'What are you thinking you are doing? Stop it! Stop it! I said Stop it! Stay away from him!'_

_Everyone in Dudley's gang was looking at the direction where the voice coming from._

_'What can you do, girl? Huh? Why don't you find you Mummy?' Dudley taunted in a sick sweat voice._

_'No, I don't need your so-called Mummy to protect me. I just said leave him alone and stay away from him.' hissing the light brown haired girl, eyes flashing dangerously._

_'Well, well. Looks like someone wants to play! A silly little girl nonetheless.' One of the Dudley's gang mocked playfully._

_The light brown haired girl, obviously just about five inches, shoves Dudley's gang away as she helped Harry to stand. As the girl was about to ask Harry if hew as all right, when a hand from behind grabbed her hair throw her aside. She hints the swing's stand with her head as she let out a scream and a sobbing sound._

_'What's the matter crying are you little girl? I am soooo scared.' Dudley gave a fake shudder._

_Harry hurriedly helped the girl to stand up as he saw the blood running down her forehead and the girl biting her bottom lip hard as she try to prevent herself from screaming and crying for the pain. The girl was really angry as the temperature around the park begins to drop. The next thing happen was even not understandable for Harry, as suddenly the girls eyes widened in a split second and Dudley and his gang had been throw across the street landing from their face, practically kissing the ground, with a thud. With some groans and whimpers, Dudley and his gang stood painfully and fearfully running away while keep looking back as if afraid of another attack. After they run out of Harry's sight, he hugged the sobbing girl closely waiting for her to stop from sobbing. A few minutes later the girl finally stopped._

_'Are you all right?' asked Harry concernedly._

_'Feel a little light-headed, and very- Ouch!' yelled the girl as Harry accidentally touched her head._

_'Oh, sorry.' apologised Harry quickly._

_'It's OK. So... I'm Ramesie, Sophie Ramesie. And you are?' the girl named Sophie asked looking into his eyes._

_'Oh, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. And you sure you are all right?' pressed Harry again._

_'Yes, I am all right thank you ever so much for asking and if you could stop asking that, I could avoid the fact that your repeating concern increase my headache. So you are Harry Potter.' Sophie repeated looking rather thoughtful._

_'Yep.'_

_Silence._

_'Oh, silly me. Hope could be you friend.' Sophie hit her forehead with her palm gently as she extended her right hand for Harry to shake. Harry never had any one asking him to be their friend rather taken aback but never let the chance pass away, shaking her hand..._

_**End Flash Back**_

* * *

As Harry daydreaming about their first meeting in the past, he couldn't help smiling a little. Sophie seeing this became more terrified and slowly backing away. Her movement snap him out of his reverie. He thought how terrible person he was by yell at her, hurting her and making her to cry then he even smiled. It's not that he took the satisfaction of hurting her but from her point of view it certainly seamed so. He quickly moved to the seat next to her pulling her to a hug. She stifled at first but didn't do anything to push him away. As they hugged Sophie silently sobbed on his shoulder and ten minutes later she finally stopped sobbing and looking at him in the eye. 

'Look, I'm really...' Harry was cut off by Sophie as she put a finger on his mouth to indicate him to shut up.

'No, it's OK. It's really my fault actually. I didn't know I had an image of putting cruel joke on other people and I should have said something when you asked. It's really all right.' Sophie added as Harry opened his mouth to protest.

'Now, move back to you seat, we have matters on the hand. Beside looks like our meals has already arrived while we had not so romantic moment.' Sophie commanded bossily with a faint smile on her face. Harry could have sworn her sapphire blue eyes flashed pain in it a split second but obeyed nonetheless.

With a sigh Sophie began to speak.

'Harry, I don't know how to say it or even what to say but magic does exist. I never told you before because you lived with your relatives who were Muggles, which means non-magical people as you thought you are before. I am from a pureblood family, which means the magical blood is flowed through generations and generations. I received my letters five days ago and I was not sure if you are a wizard or not so I didn't tell you. See there is a ministry of magic there, where has laws saying that don't tell the Muggles about wizarding world unless is necessary, so...' Sophie explained softly.

'But... It's... I can't believe it!' Harry spluttered.

'Looks like it's not as easy as I thought this is going to be.' Sophie sighed as she took a wood stick from her skirt pocket. 'This' said Sophie as she pointed her finger at the stick in her hand. 'is a wand. To perform a spell, wizard and witch usually use a wand.' she explained slowly as if speaking to a five year old boy instead of a fifteen year old teenager. After seeing the Did-you-hit-your-head-with-something look on Harry's face, Sophie went to pick up the empty glass on their table and attempt to smash it on the floor. Harry seeing this grabbed her hand before she could smash it. 'What the hell is wrong with you? First you tell me magic exists then you are trying to smash the poor glass into pieces.' Harry yelled heatedly. 'I just want to prove it to you that magic exists.' Sophie attempt to smash it again but Harry hold her wrist so she couldn't do it. 'How magic exists have something to do with smashing glass?' Harry reached out to grab the glass from Sophie's hand. 'Don't worry. You will see. I can repair it.' Sophie smiling mischievously, as the moment Harry thought he had the glass and loose his grip on her wrist, she used her just got free hand, slapped Harry's hand which holding the glass, hardly. In result the glass fell from his grip hit the floor smashed into hundreds pieces. 'Ah! You...' Harry's pointing his finger at her as he used the other hand to massage his slapped hand. 'Oh, no worries!' Sophie said brightly as she waved her wand muttering. '_Reparo_!' As she muttered this, the broken pieces of the glass began to fly back into the original place like watching the video tape rewinding. Three seconds later the glass stood on the floor as good as new. Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he shook his head and mouth agape.

Sophie put her wand away and waited Harry as a minute past by... and another minute... and another... and finally.

'Was my parents as well, you know...?' Harry asked the first question pop up in his mind and anxiously waiting the answer.

'Yes, your parents were wizards and witches... I guess it's time to tell you then. I don't want you to find in any other way, so that you could think I'm hiding something extremely important from you or something.' Sophie looked down at her hands on her lap. 'What are you talking about? Tell me what?' Harry asked. 'Your true history, Harry. Your past that you had never been told and you had never known. Not just that My-Parents-Died-In-A-Car-Accident rubbish, but the truth.' Harry looked into her eyes as if saying 'go ahead'. 'I don't know where to begin and how to tell you all of these but I'll do my best.' Sophie sighed once again before she opened her mouth to start her story.

'Everything started about twenty-five years ago from now, a wizard named Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, went bad, really, really bad. Normally everyone would call him a Dark Wizard but everyone feared him, not many could say his name as almost everyone within the wizarding world called him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As I was saying, he started looking for followers at the time. He wanted power, lots of power. Lots of his followers joined him because of their desire to the power or the fear of him. From then everyone were afraid, afraid of their families' lives, afraid of their friends' lives and most of all afraid of their own one. The Dark days, Harry... No one could be trusted, no one dared to befriend with strange witches and wizards. Terrible things happened day after day. There wasn't a day without someone ended up died. Some tried to stand up to him of course, but they all got themselves killed. Horribly killed, might I add. The only safe place left was Hogwarts. Many people say that the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was the only one Riddle was afraid of. He didn't attack Hogwarts at the time. Or maybe he just hadn't attacked Hogwarts _yet_. Everyone wants to believe the first one but the truth is No-One-Knows.

'Your mother and father went Hogwarts when all this happened. They were Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts at their final year. Lily Evans, later Lily Potter, was your mother. She was best at Potions and Charms when she was school. Your father was James Potter. Opposite to you mother, as she was always serious and obeyed rules, your father was... well just say playful. If you say your mother was mature then you father will be immature when he was at Hogwarts, ...at least at the beginning. He bested at Transfigurations, didn't get along with the teacher though as she was very strict with the rules, or at least everyone thinks so. Some say because they were at Hogwarts, so Tom Riddle didn't kill them then. "Under the protection of Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore was the best protection the world could offer", was believed by almost everyone at time.

'After they graduated, they lived in Godric's Hollow, a wizarding village. They lived happily and had you, Harry. Then it all happened on the night of Halloween fourteen years ago when you were just a year old. Tom Riddle went to your house wanting to kill your family. He killed your parents as he had done with any other his victims, but then after that it's the mystery. The mystery thing, you see, is that after he killed your parents he tried to kill you too, but he couldn't, he couldn't kill you. The curse he used to kill you backfired and it hit himself instead. He disappeared ever since, some say he disappeared for good, he had finally gone for good and won't come back, but some say he is in hiding, he will return. No one knows for sure as no one knows if he had backup plan prepared or not, even his followers, or at least that is all _we_ know.

'Anyways. Do you know anything about your scar? It's not just a normal scar, you know. It is a cursed scar. The curse gave that scar killed you parents, as it killed many powerful witches and wizards in the past. No one has ever survived that curse and no one has ever survived after Tom Riddle decided to kill them. He killed the best witches and wizards of their age, the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts... no one ever lived... except _you_. Yes, no one, _no one but you_.'

At this point Sophie finally take deep breath, trying to calm herself after her little speech. Harry was in shock however, to say was the least. If you ask anyone saw him now they will think that even a pig flying across the street now just outside the window, he won't notice. Sophie waited several minutes as she waited the information to sink in, and seeing as Harry begin to recover from his shock state, she added.

'Lots of people in wizarding world already knew the things I told you today, you will have to get you things for school and eventually you will have to come back to the wizarding world once you belonged to. I will tell you this first as a warning. Because you are the first survivor of that particular curse and not mention the only one, you are exceptionally famous in wizarding world. So be warned that when you get there, lots of people will recognise you and try to shake you hands, or ask for photograph, or anything you imagine in this world, now, if a very famous actor is walking across this street on you left, that the things might happen.'

Harry slowly nodded, and after ten seconds finally getting her meaning and gave a shudder by the thoughts.

'Are you all right Harry?' Sophie asked anxiously, afraid of the reaction of knowing his actual past. 'Yeah, I'm all right.' Harry said with a sigh, looks tired all of sudden. 'I think it's too much for me to know if I'm all right today. I can't even think straight right now.' another sigh. 'Well, I think I'll take the afternoon off and go somewhere to think. I'll be fine really.' Harry added as Sophie opened her mouth to say something, and giving her a reassuring smile. 'Can I ask you a huge fever?' Harry asked hopefully. 'Depends on what do you want me to do actually.' Sophie said slyly and was staring at his eyes. 'Can you tell me how to send an owl?' Sophie nearly laughed out aloud but concealed it with a cough. 'Easy actually. You write your answer on a paper and tie it on the owl's leg then tell the owl where to go.' her sapphire blue eyes sparkling merrily. 'And where can I get an owl which can understand English?' Harry asked cocking his head on one side confused. That was all he needed to make Sophie giggling uncontrollably. After few minutes Sophie finally composed herself and facing Harry once again. 'I'll tell you how after we finish eating out meal and go to Mr Thomson tell him that you want your afternoon off. Is that all right with you?' Harry agreed and they talked about everything but nothing while they ate their meal.

Harry and Sophie went to Mr Thomson to tell him that Harry will be off this afternoon.

As they walked to the park near Harry's house. Sophie suggested she would send the letter for him after he wrote it. Sophie also suggested that she won't tell more about wizarding world now and they'll talk about it other days. Harry agreed to write the letter and he said he would give it to her tomorrow morning.

'So, it's late. Maybe you should go back to you house.' Sophie said.

'Shouldn't you as well?' Harry looked at his house's direction.

'Whenever you are ready to go then I will go.' she looked at him.

'All right. I'm going. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Same place same time?' Harry stood up from his swing.

'Sure. See you tomorrow then!' Sophie stood as well. Waving her hand as she walked away.

_Oh god that was a long day. Now I have my family to deal with. I got to know about the wizarding world. I'll ask Sophie tomorrow. _Harry thought as he made his way home.

* * *

After lots of shouting and screaming, Harry woke up from his sleep at five o'clock in the morning as yesterday. He again made his way down the stairs and making breakfast for his families. Everything was usual as he started a perfectly normal day for Harry Potter within the wall of number four privet drive. 

Just as Harry predicted, the news about the British Museum was still front page. But what made Harry curious was he received another letter. This time, unlike the first one was a greenish envelope with a crest on it. The crest this time was a black Dragon with flames circling around it. Harry again took a mental note about read the letter later and ask Sophie about it.


End file.
